You're My Purpose
by Bretardedness101
Summary: I'm just a teenager, you know? When other kids are partying, I'm constantly chasing after some new nutcase who wants to rule Hyrule or whatever. When other kids get scared, they get reassured by their parents while I'm backing up the fact that they're actually safe. Now if that's not enough, I gotta stop some girl from trying to kill herself. Man, I need a vacation. (LinkxOC)
1. That Girl From The Cavern

**You're** **My Purpose**

One - The Girl From the Cavern

**Warning: **OC. Angst. I hate it, but you love it I bet. That's why after the first two paragraphs, it gets uber cliche- MWAH HAH HAH HAAAH. No seriously, this is gonna make you cringe with its cliches, but I like stories like that, where the romance and thoughts are so sweet and innocent.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legend of Zelda, as obvious as that statement may be. But I do own Link's pairing for this story, Malinda.

**GO!**

* * *

I couldn't see. I couldn't move. I could hardly breathe, if only to make matters worse. The lone capability I possessed at the moment was the frightening sense of hearing. I could hear every small sound possible that resonated through my surroundings. I could hear pacing steps compressing dirt underneath the bottom of shoes. I could hear the slight hisses of the unknown creatures that surely lurked around me. I could hear taunting crackles of an eagerly spreading fire. I could hear unheard cries of help that every clear mind knew would never come.

And as I listened to such painful sounds, I wondered just how in Hyrule Kingdom did we ever deserve a fate so horrid- so unimaginably horrid. How had things shattered into sick, broken pieces so suddenly? One moment the quiet serenity of Sedonna village transpired as it normally would, the next there are monsters... so many monsters, each green face adorned heavily with twisted smiles and eyes of the demons they were.

The men of the village did what they long prepared to do in such cases, as rare as one would think would occur, but they were greatly outnumbered and just as outmatched. The monsters that raided the village were mounted on fierce looking boars and their weapons varied from lit arrows that would burn our buildings to maces that would slaughter our lives. And that's what they did. With each passing moment in combat, a Sedonna warrior was struck down, never to awaken in the quiet serenity of his village again; to forever sleep in an aching memory of failure to his people.

The elderly and women weren't as able in the thought of bloodshed, to the disappointment of the angered village children who didn't quite comprehend the concept of death and who were starving for revenge. The men who hadn't fallen in the initial outburst of the ambush saw their battle loss before it happened and decided to do what they could to fend off the large dispatch of goblins while the rest of the villagers fled the area.

I myself had been included in the group evading to safety, if there was one. But unlike the others who left the village as if on instinct, I couldn't bare to leave my only home of seventeen years to the destruction of those foul monsters. I couldn't... I couldn't go. I couldn't take my eyes off the sight of the men of the village, whom I had known all my life, lose their life for my sake. I couldn't do it... no child like me should. I hesitated and I was captured because of it. Now here I lay, barely clinging to consciousness after the rough handling I endured from my captors.

They didn't take me far, but they did leave me to rot slowly in the back of a cavern as another form of entertainment for them, I suppose. I wondered how long they'd parade around me before losing interest and retreating to truly allow me to die alone. Maybe they'd stay until the very end and happily devour my meaningless corpse, like they didn't have a full buffet just outside the deep cavern.

The thought scared me immensely- had me shaking with fear that ravished at my insides like acid. I was but a mere child afterall. This ordeal never even processed as a possibility the short years I've gone about the normal village life. Everyone I'd ever known, my loved ones, my mother and yet to be born sibling, my papa... _gone_...

_Gods_, if you could understand this pain. It was unbearable. It hurt to the point where I silently wished the demons would do me one good deed and end it all. I wanted this nightmare to stop, I wanted nothing more than to wake up with a start in my bed in the middle of the night, face tense from the vivid horror and to have mother and father comfort me, tell me in that soothing voice that it was all a dream... that it wasn't real.

But this was real. And my crushing fear only seemed to prolong time so I could experience this hell to its fullest. And yet... in this bloody, darkness of hours came a patron of light. Bit by bit, the sounds of despair drowning my ears ceased. The sound of fire popping sadistic promises in my ears ceased. The sounds of hooves charging the grounds ceased. Though it did nothing to silence the shouting desperation to give any life I maintained back, it helped my shriveled heart, if only but a little.

Time passed on before the once serene village quieted completely in sound. A paralyzing new fear churned in my lower stomach, making it all that much harder to breathe properly. I began to break out in a cold sweat and my heart raced with hysteria. That soundless air could only be the aftermath of the storm, and I was to all of their undivided attention now. What they could do to me now I did not let myself ponder, yet my mind continued to warn me that it was coming.

A loud shout at the entrance of the cave echoed into my nerves and my body shook harder at the sound of the chiming rattles of a sword. I couldn't even swallow I was so petrified.

The goblins snickering around me appeared alarmed at the sound and rushed off to that part of the cavern. It left me momentarily curious, and desperately begging that it wasn't anything that could make my last minutes on earth anymore painful or heart-wrenching than it already was. A part of me that still foolishly latched onto hope wished it to be a miracle, someone to save me from my demise. I began to whine low pleas of help when the goblins never returned, reasoning that this must be a sign from the Gods above who kept me in their prayers.

A glow from around the walls of the cavern blinded my vision for a minute before I could readjust to the brightness. When I cleared my sight of the colorful splotches, my eyes rounded at the man running up to me.

He was... an ally, I presumed, a savior. I used the fraction of strength I had left to plunge myself into his arms, tears pouring near uncontrollably. Usually, I would never be so openly trusting, but you learn to suffice when on the precipice of non-existence.

"_Help me..._" I cried hopelessly into the man's chest, over and over again. "_Help me sir, please_."

He nodded his head in a quiet promise and held me there until I cried myself unconscious, which unsurprisingly didn't take long at all. Relief put me under faster than anything, really, but the idea of going under for only a short period displeased me so much. I couldn't bare awakening to the cruel reality I'd been dropped in. I was alone, I was orphaned, I was homeless, I was _scared_. I didn't know if this suffocating hatred was for the monsters that took my life away from me or for this man who had me thinking I had a life worth trying to live for.

* * *

The next I opened my eyes, it only took an eighth of a second to realize my heart's vanity. My body felt numb, cold, void of any feelings that weren't horrific. I couldn't go on like this, I refused to. What have I to live for? What was waiting for me out there besides ash and lifeless remains? I close my eyes only to have my lidded vision raided with replaying deaths. I hated this. I hated this fear, I hated this sadness, I hated this anger, Gods I hated everything right now. I'd prefer termination ten times over over this...

Somewhere along the lower level of the building, a door clicked open, shutting with a thud as it closed and for the longest time the only thing I could hear was the tapping of feet against the wooden floors. It drove me insane, had my teeth grinding in the most painful way. I suddenly had an interesting muse of how I became so incredibly bitter, but thought it as a result of being nothing but a hollow shell of my former caring self. Watch your life crumble right in front of your eyes, bitter wouldn't even begin to describe it.

I could tell when the owners of the footsteps reached the room I was placed in, the taps had grown louder, closer, clearer. Then they stopped. They still held distance from my bed though, probably lingering in the doorway. I didn't care. If they were not there to finish me off then they posed as little interest for me. My eyes could only roam the ceiling in self pity.

"Good, you've awaken. Are you in good health, Miss? You've suffered quite the detriment..." A male voice spoke softly.

He was helping my recovery. But how does one remedy trauma? How do you cure what's forever damaged? Was he naive or was he simply ludicrous? His steps started closer until they reached my bedside and we briefly locked eyes. He was an older looking man of tanned skin and crinkled, night hair cascading over his shoulders. Full lips parted to catch my attention, but I just... didn't have any left to give. My head rolled over in his direction slowly and I noticed the boy clad in green watching us silently.

"Miss," He began, as if in repeat. "Can you hear me?" He questioned warily, eyes searching my expression tentatively for any signs of discomfort.

"Yes..." I responded lowly.

A degree of relief seemed to brush against the middle aged man's sharply featured face and he smiled harmlessly as tanned fingers started to probe along my head in a cursory inspection. "How are you feeling? Does anything hurt in particular?"

I closed my eyes in lieu of spitting in the man's face at this. I wanted to tell him how _everything_ hurt, how everything ached and pulsed with a sickeningly hollow feeling. But the words died on my tongue. "No..."

The boy who saved me, supposedly, came striding into the room and gave me a concerned once over. The sword on his back clanked noisily as he moved and his blue eyes never left my red ones. Now that I had the chance to get a good look at him, I couldn't look away. This was my hero...? This boy who appeared no older than myself? This boy who looked as if he wouldn't hurt a fly? This boy... who completely made breathing way harder that it should have been?

"And do you have a name, Miss?" The man continued. I averted my eyes from the quiet boy with the green tunic and back into the eyes of the tanned man.

"Malinda..."

The man nodded slowly. "Yes, well the day grows late. A few days at bedrest should do you well. If you should need anything, I will be downstairs. I wish you peaceful slumber. "

I whispered an okay and the man with banded strands of dark hair left with another nod, looking towards my hero and silently bidding him a safe night. My hero's gaze then fell back in its place in my direction and the intensity of the gaze made my heart sort of stutter.

"My apologies to you." He consoled, with a slight waver in his voice, like he'd been debating on truly saying those words. The statement had my mind shooting back to the my village's ambush. Before I knew it, the roll of hot tears trailed down my cheeks. My eyebrows crinkled in their attempt to stop them, but the effort only sent a choke of more tears to my system. I would never believe I had more tears to shed, but here they were, coming down and breaking me that much more as if commanded to.

A sympathizing frown marred the heroic boy's lips as he stood by, not knowing whether to give me space or to comfort me. I just wanted the emotions to stop overwhelming me, feeling them only made me angry. This would not be a problem had they not saved me, had he left me to die in that cavern.

"This is your fault..." I sobbed in the bed sheets. "You should have let me die..."

That little tidbit had the boy advancing towards my temporary bed with a determined look replacing the pained one. "Had I let you die you never would have gotten the opportunity to live out the rest of your life. The only thing I claim fault for is not arriving soon enough to protect the rest of the villagers." His sunkissed hand rubbed gently along my back in consolation. The act went in vain though; death still prevailed the thought of life, so what was the point?

"Why try to live a life when you're alone? The people I've known an entire lifetime are dead, _gone_. Why do you deny my reunion with them? What else is so important that I must live inside an already dead body?" I counter-argued.

My hero shook his head lightly in disagreement, bangs swaying with the motion. "You won't be alone forever." He said simply. Annoyed and slightly angered, I turned my head opposite of his direction and clenched my jaw tightly to suppress anymore daring tears. Why was he so focused on my living? What did he deem so meritorious that it kept me from escaping this sorrowful place? Life was but a cycle of death and bloodshed, even if my eyes were blind to its existence, so why was he so intent on me living through more than what I already had?

"But my life will forever be a reminder of those who were pilfered of theirs..." I said to myself. I had the slightest impression that he'd heard my concise soliloquy, and this hunch proved true when his hand suddenly halted from their rubbing and retracted. Next I realize, there is a floppy hat placed on my head. It was the green one my hero wore...

"Keep this until I return. If you will not see yourself a purpose for life, then I'll show you as many as it takes."

I sat there dumbstricken, absently clutching at the sheets harder. I just didn't... understand... Why was he trying so hard for a meaningless cause? My eyes returned to his blue ones to be faced with such a serious gaze again. A single trail of heated tears broke free from my hold and I nodded slowly, silently hoping there actually was a point in my life other than encasing despair.

My hero cracked the smallest smile as his hand reached forward to pet at his hat atop my curly, honey hair. "And I'll be expecting my hat back specifically from your living hands upon my return, Malinda."

Again, I could only nod mindlessly. His eyes, crystal, shining azure eyes, seemed to promise me anything his words could not. Turning with a clank of his sword and shield, he made his way to the doorless exit, but before he could completely disappear from sight, my voice shouted before my own recognition.

"Wait, sir!" He backpedaled a few steps and looked at me expectantly. I hadn't meant to stop him, but if I had his attention... "What is your name?"

His smile stretched a few notches before his eyes rolled skyward in thought. "If you're alive and well when I return, I will tell you then. But for now you've been told to rest."

The thudding of his boots was the last I heard of him and once engulfed in silence, my mind reeled with mysterious fuzz. I felt almost as if the air had been stolen from my lungs the moment my ears registered the door closing. Like a new emptiness spread inside and this feeling teased me relentlessly, knowing full well that the only thing on this twisted planet that could fill that emptiness was that man who had left me for goddesses knows how long.

That man... my hero. I wish you safe journeys...

Story fact: I only started this story to practice angst writing.

**FAIL**

* * *

**A/N BETCH: **Euuugh. She's so fucked uuuup. I hate writing with her personality- **I SWEAR TO GOD IF ANYONE STARTS WITH ME ABOUT A DAMN MARY-SUE, I'LL LOSE MY GODDAMN MIND. **I know that with creating an original character comes with the expectation of legitimacy in personality, but the realism of an actual personality is just too hard to perfect as a beginner or an amateur, which is exactly what I am. And my dumbass self thought it'd be so smart to start off with not only a normal OC, but a traumatized one. So **PLEASE**, unless it's constructional or something that I can work with to help my writing seem more realistic in your eyes, **NO REVIEWS ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU HATE MARY-SUES. ****I SERIOUSLY _DON'T_ CARE. **Now that we've established that, *insert horribly timed colon-open parenthesis* :)

Review/Follow, **it's totally your call_._**Thanks for choosing Bretardedness 101, please have a nice day!


	2. The More You Know

You're My Purpose

Two - The More You Know

**Warning: **Tooth decaying cliche-ness! I've warned you! And more angst, yaaay angst.

**Disclaimer: **Legend of Zelda, I no own. Malinda, I own!

**GO!**

* * *

If I've counted correctly, since the leave of my hero two days have passed. Having nothing productive to do in the hours of my given bedrest seemed to only protract the hours mercilessly. I waited, hat in possession, heart beating actively. My mind would often wander just where the boy went and why he had been there for so long. Sometimes, the more adulterated side of me couldn't help but to picture his dying body, bloodied and beaten, skewered all across Hyrule Fields. I couldn't help but to have constant nightmares of those horrid green monsters with his body... his bruised body near sickeningly battered and cut. They'd have my hero in their dirty, rough hands, like they had me, threatening him of his life by the fingers wrapped tightly around his neck. They'd grunt laughs in his face as he stares almost unconsciously into their dark eyes, and they'd squeeze their hardest on the clutch they had on him. A deceased child in their hands wouldn't even make them waver in the slightest with their amusement, as they'd only laugh harder, louder...

And then I'd wake in heavy tears, bawling over an occurrence only my poisoned mind could conjure... I'd shake and tremble over the haunted feeling that never ceased to leave my body. I wanted the tunic-cladded boy back here in this village, I wanted to know he was safe, that he was still alive and well. If he should ever die... I couldn't even bare the thought of his death _mentally_, to have to live through his death in reality- I couldn't do it... I know more than anything that if the one person that gave me the tiniest will to fight again was taken away from me... my heart couldn't handle it. My body would automatically shut itself down and my fragile heart would refuse to go on, because it simply wasn't strong enough to lose someone dear to it again, and I hope it doesn't ever _need_ to be. I suppose... I wanted him alive just as he wanted me alive.

It was during the third day in his absence that I stumbled across the oddest sight. It frightened me out of motion and I found myself staring widely at it. And it stared _back_ at me, ironically enough, as if it was petrified of _my_ presence.

I had been walking around Kakariko village, as I've come to known, looking for any sort of activity to sway my mind's attention onto something less somber. The village shaman Renado advised me to relax myself in the spring located near the western exit of the village if I still had any lingering pain. Which I did, naturally, both physically and mentally. But I wasn't sour to his suggestion like I would have been the previous days. However, I still wanted to excuse myself from his offer because relaxation is by no means the best way to occupy one's mind. But before I could, the children of the village asked to accompany me in the springs. It wasn't in my nature to decline a child's wishes so I forced a small smile and took one of the boy's hands as they led me to the spring.

It didn't help my submissiveness any with the fact that every time I saw a child's smiling face, cherubic and gleaming with innocence, that I'd involuntarily think back to my village's children and how they wore nothing but the faces of animosity and buried fear. It was an awful image that made me shudder violently in attempt to rid the thought. The boy who held my hand almost delicately looked up at me with worrying eyes before opening his mouth to say something. The breath required for words was taken in, but the sentence never left his lips in the exhale. My smile grew the smallest bit genuine as I watched him sputter over his unspoken thoughts. "There's no need to worry over my health, I promise you I'm just fine." I said.

He blushed but nodded sincerely, the clasp of our hands tightening.

As it happens, going to the spring did do some good to my frenzied mind, taking it on a long stroll down a brighter road. The kids put the laughter back in my voice with their unusual antics. I learned their names, familiarized myself with their strangely contrasting personalities, and learned a little about them. From what was explained, they're not all originally from Kakariko village. Talo, Malo, Colin and Beth are from a village called Ordon. They were taken by those green monsters and were later disposed here in Kakariko. That's where the boy in green came in and helped them from any further ambush. There was another girl with them who is still missing, but the children said to me that their worries for her safety are faint, for there is already someone out there searching day and night for her. I ask who and the children all look towards each other, with the exception of Colin, who starts his answer with an "L" before getting three pairs of hands slapped on his mouth. I furrow my eyebrows at this, but they all smile at me before starting a new conversation.

As sunfall dawned, the children left the spring to avoid the chill of evening. I was the last to leave and it wasn't until I was in mid-step that I saw the dark furred creature pixilate, it seemed, into the village. Plopping down on its back from what surprised me as under the wolf's shadow was a greenish looking imp. The imp slapped at the creature's side playfully before peering upwards and noticing me. The imp watched me for a moment and my eyes only continued to stare in disbelief, widening as the imp then smiled mischievously.

"Standing shellshocked hasn't gotten you very far recently, so why continue to do it?" The imp questioned, reclining slightly on the wolf's back with a smug grin. My lungs seemed to have shriveled from lack of oxygen by that point, but the growl from the wolf shakes the tremble out of my legs and I make quick work of putting as much distance from myself and that creature as I possibly can. By the time I nearly throw myself into the village Inn, I'm breathing abnormally and quivering harshly. I wrap my arms around my chest and slide slowly to the floor against the door. I can't seem to calm my body down, like it's pumping so much adrenaline that it's starting to blind me of clear vision. I can feel the blood in my body freeze into chilling degrees and my limbs clam up with that haunting feeling again.

I can also feel the clothy fabric against my bare arms. His hat... I realized at that moment that I didn't fancy the thought of dying as I did days before. Had it been days before, I would have gladly let the creature do as he may to my body, anything to end this sick life of mine. But just now... the thought of death put a familiar hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach that I haven't felt since...

"Malinda!" Beth called, running down the stairs with the shaman and the rest of the children. They must have heard me slam the door. "Mal, why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

_But the pain is too deep... _I can't live with all these raging emotions... One minute I'm happy then the next I'm plagued with enough nightmares to make me physically ill. What do I do...? I don't want to live with this pain. I _can't_ live with this pain. It's impossible, no matter how much I want to believe otherwise. I can't escape the death that has already ended my life, I can't escape the sickness that follows the thought, I can't escape the flashing memories, I can't escape my loneliness in this world...

_"You won't be alone forever."_

I clutch harder at the green hat in my embrace. _Try telling that to my shattered heart._

* * *

It was nearing ungodly in the night hours and for some strange reason I lay in my bed completely awake. So many things throbbed through my thoughts, I underwent mild headaches from time to time and now was one of them. I simply couldn't find solace in slumber, sleep only brought the inevitable nightmares. Staying awake in a dead silent room listening to the little sounds outside didn't really help much either, seeings how the sounds were seemingly amplified in the quiet night. I began to think of how weak and timid I was, like a small child scared of their own shadow. I kept finding things about myself that I silently fumed over, and it was strange how these dislikable qualities were awakened prior to the attack of my village.

It's times like this where all the emotions crowding my heart would come out and all charge at me at once, fighting their hardest at being the one to grab my undivided attention. Sometimes it got so bad that I'd simply pass out from it all, other times I'd just close into myself and cry at the onslaught, like now. I'd fold my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around them so I could bury my face from reality, as if it ever works. The darkness behind my eyes only worsens my hectic thoughts, like I'm unable to rid myself of the vivid memories that continue to play themselves again and again in my head. If it were ever possible, I'd believe that there's truly only fractions of my heart left, and once that's gone, what will become of me then...?

My ears pricked at the sound of the door downstairs coming to an open. The tapping of shoes approaching my room had me suddenly self-conscious of the leaking tears in constant flow down my cheeks. Maybe it was pretty accurate at this point, but I didn't want anybody to think I've actually cracked, I didn't want them to think I'm a lost cause to help. I wanted help, I _needed_ help, there was no way I could go on if I didn't receive it, that is if I _wanted_ to go on...

The footsteps started to ascend the steps and in a flurry of panic I scrambled childishly under the bed sheets and shut my eyes in feigned sleep. The footsteps finally stopped only inches from my bedside and I began to find it difficult to keep my breath even with the soft sniffles that continued to sound through my nose. It's not the easiest thing in the world to stop crying on a whim, I learned...

"Lady Malinda," They called softly after a brief silence. That smooth, deep tenor was certainly _not_ the village shaman. The voice had me involuntarily gasping in surprise, covers flying and back straightening as the boy clad in the green garments came into view.

The biggest smile in days spread like a wildfire a cross my face in spite of my drying tears. "You've returned." _Unharmed_, I wanted to add. Just seeing my hero in front of my very eyes, unscathed and just as he was when he left, had me filled to the brink with relief and happier than I had been in days.

My hero uncrossed his arms, sly smile dissipating and he slid from his lofty exterior and trudged forward. He was brazen by reflex, I noticed, as his hand gripped my chin in gentle firmness and he lifted my head to have me stare directly into crystal blue eyes. The act was innocent and pure by all terms, just out of concern I tried to tell myself, but the warmth that kindled in my face tried to say otherwise.

"You are upset, Mal?" He whispered with saddened eyes.

My smile slowly melted. "No... you've come back, I'm just the opposite, truly." I corrected, lightly shaking my head in his grasp. He took a small step back, releasing my chin reluctantly and giving me a curt nod.

"Mm. Well, I suppose a promise is a promise then. My hat, M'lady?"

Unknowingly, I had formed a somewhat bond with that hat and giving it back was oddly something I didn't _want_ to do... It felt like giving away my reason for living, as sad as the thought was. Because through those lonely days I spent in my hero's absence, I always thought about my life in such times, times he wasn't there with me and in the dangers of the outside world. Having his hat in my possession was almost like having _him_ with me... The thought was absurd, but it kept me from finding or creating any sharp objects at least.

With delayed movement, I removed the clothy headwear and handed it back to the green cladded boy, who might I add looked much younger without it, much _better_ without it.

Head adorned with the last heroic choice of fabric, his smile branched yet again. "Stealthy as a ghoul rat, stubborn as a Stalkin, strong as a Dinolfos, yes indeed, he is the great _Link_." He announced, giving a theatrical bow.

The name rang again and again throughout my skull, an everlasting resonance with a tangible melody. I swallowed. I knew the obnoxious introductory was only his way of cheering me up, but the thought that he'd do something like that for me had a fluttering feeling somewhere inside my chest go insane. "Sir Link..." I smiled, that incessant warmth quickly becoming too heated for my comfort.

"Have I gone and embarrassed you, Lady Malinda?" He asked, voice still coy and teasing. I openly blushed while my eyes casted downwards. _Do I have feelings for Link...?_ I found myself continuously asking. The way I'm feeling right now... what is it? I can barely put words to it... like every little thing he does has my heart beating that much faster, especially if I knew he was doing it for me.

Link continued to eye my darkening skin and suddenly... he began to laugh. At first it was a low rumble of chuckles then it augmented to hearty laughter. My eyes watched him latently, hypnotized by such a joyous sound. Before I realized, a smile crept its way on my lips as well.

"What do you find so amusing, hm?" I demanded, sort of muffled by his voluminous chortles which quieted to a softer level as seconds passed.

"Your face matches the bright shade of your eyes entirely. It seems I have indeed embarrassed your ladyship but I do not know yet of how I've managed to do so." He explained, the slightest knowing lilt to his tone.

"Parcel lilies." I quickly huffed. "It is not you yourself that has me so deeply put out of countenance, it is merely the situation..." Which were basically the same in my head, as the situation that had the heat in my cheeks growing warmer was standing right in front of me. This thought only concluded in a darker flush.

He hummed in acceptance of the excuse knowing that would have me in greater discomposure than any comeback. Sidestepping my bed, he strode toward the neighboring one. Setting aside his sword and shield, he tossed himself onto the bed comfortably, folding his arms behind his head carelessly. And it was only for half a second that I found discomfort in sleeping in the same room.

"Earlier today, the children of Ordon told me of your heroic deed to them. Why do I see a pattern in this? Is being a girl's knight and shining armor an occupation of your's" I humored him, turning on my side and resting my head on the knuckles of my hand.

His eyes flicked in my direction for a second before staring upwards again. "Funny you should say that, I'm not so certain myself. All I know is that Hyrule is in danger and I have the power to stop it. You could say... it's my destiny if you believe in such things."

"Oh I do." I interjected, smiling. "So how does that relate to my rescue? It couldn't be by chance that you wondered into a cavern unknowingly of my presence."

"By chance it wasn't, I agree." He admitted. He never extrapolated with the response and curiosity stirred within me.

"Then how, if not by chance?" I mused silently. The question went unanswered as his index finger came to his lips.

I smirked feeling quite lofty suddenly. "I'll have you know I become unreasonably pesterous when I want answers I do not know." I warned. Link's laughter started up again at this.

"When I feel that you are capable of handling the truth, I'll gladly tell you. Right now... I don't think is best."

That had me blinking a few times and my eyebrows furrowing. The truth? What truth? What was he hiding? Maybe I was just over thinking what he said, I mean, it's not like we're that familiar with each other. It took a lot of convincing, but my mind finally dropped the thought. Instead I asked, "So you're like some in-the-dark hero of Hyrule?"

He chuckled. "You could say that."

"Wooow..." I gasped. "So you truly are a hero, Sir Link. Who would have thought? A scrawny youth such as yourself? I never would have believed such a tale even had the proof showed itself to me time and time again."

Link gave me an incredulous look, expression of indifference forcefully shattered. It was I who laughed this time.

* * *

When I awoke the next early morn, I opened my eyes to a beauty in slumber. Was this thought as shameful? To watch a man as he sleeps? If so, I didn't really care too eminently at the time. Watching him in his state of peace brought back that flightful feel in my chest. The feeling was strangely addictive, and as long as Link stayed by my side, my addiction could run wild for all I cared.

But he was such a sight! One could not look away even with the mightiest will. He was the epitome of chivalry in its solid form, picture perfect in all aspects. Looking at him now made me want him to myself, made me want to be his every thought as he was mine, made me want to be anything he didn't have. Curse this man, for he has wormed his way into my life unwelcomed, saved me from a blissful death, then made himself my largest obsession I've yet to ever experience.

"Sir Lin-"

"It is considered impolite to stare at someone who is sleeping. Or have I been deemed an exception?" He lifted an eyelid to show a playful blue orb twinkling with mischief. A light blush returned to my gasping face. For how long had he been awake? And for how long had I been staring?

"Who is staring? Surely not I; there is nothing here worth staring at." I replied in a way that could only serve as a pathetic defense for my sanity.

"I do object to that." He stated in intolerable smugness, crystal eyes laughing as they regarded me. I could only pout in defeat.

"Says the man who claims sight with closed eyes." I muttered under low breaths. How could he have noticed my watching him with unseeing vision? Even for a hero, the act is impossible.

"No," he lilted, straightening to a sitting position and adjusting his rumpled clothing. "Says the man with quite the accurate instincts."

I hummed in amusement. He gave a short snort before standing and reattaching his sword and shield to their place on his back. I watched silently before understanding the sinking feeling in my chest.

"You're leaving again." I spoke quietly, knowing full well that it was a statement instead of the question it was meant to be. Link's eyes stared directly into mine, telling me that I shouldn't even ask such self-explanatory things. He _had_ to leave, I knew that. I knew he wouldn't be by my side for too long... but I just couldn't seem to stop myself from hoping that he would anyway.

Link reached toward his side and pulled out a wooden slingshot that had been hooked to a loop in his belt. Giving the slingshot to me, he said with a sad smile, "I will return soon and when I do, I'll be expecting my slingshot back from your working hands."

I held my glance down at the tool and nodded wordlessly, unwilling to face the man who was unintentionally constricting my heart. I wanted to ask _why so suddenly? Why must you continue to keep my heart beating for you? _but he and I both knew the answer. He had to finish what was started, and no mere girl he salvaged on the side should have the right to delay or stop him, should have the right to _feel_ this way for him. I mean, I'm not the only girl he's ever saved from lifeless existence, right? To feel this way, the way of dozens of others like me, is utterly foolish and impetuous. So why can I not stop myself? Sometimes I feel as if I'm mistaking passion for gratitude.

"I've no choice but to count down the days then." I said, setting the slingshot aside. "For how long shall I go this time without your presence?"

Link chuckled softly. "You shall see yourself the day I come back to you, yes?" My eyes went from downtrodden to glaring in a snap. Cunning every chance presented to him, a typical feat.

"Must you always have the last word?" I scorned, crossing my arms exasperatedly. His expression gleamed with moxie as he bent down to face me in close proximity. I cowered backwards slightly, but held my glare if nothing else.

"I must indeed." He smiled, and curse it all I couldn't stop myself from doing so as well. His smile, his happiness, his cursed charm was all too contagious and I felt myself sick from my eagerness to expose myself to it every chance possible.

Story Fact:I constantly get confused whether it's Malinda or Malenda, that's why I'll have Link refer to her as Mal.

**FAIL**

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to get chapter two out to you guys because I already have four of these done, so YOLO right? (Did I really just go there...?) You see what I mean now by cliche? Gives you diabetes just from reading this sweetness, like some Romeo and Juliet mess. Bleh.

Review/Follow, **it's totally your call_._** I write for fun, not for fame.

As always, thank you for choosing Bretardedness 101, please enjoy your day!


	3. Intervention

**You're My Purpose**

Three - Intervention 

**Warning: **OC gets crazy, trick needs a tranquilizer or a martini or _something_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Legend of Zelda, just the games they make for me.

* * *

I continuously pondered on Link's words of farewell as I sat on the ledge just above the village Inn._ I'll be expecting my slingshot back from your working hands._ My working hands? Last I recall, my hands operated to a par, did he expect me to cut at my nervous system to take away the function in my hands? What type of desperation is that exactly?

"Hi_yah_!" I peered down to see Talo brandishing a wooden sword, slaying heroically at monster that didn't quite exist. "C'mon Beth! Spar with me!" He called loudly. I smiled. They were always so lively and energetic and carefree. Makes me so envious of their free-spirits, it gives me spurred moments of nostalgia. The times when I too was happier than all and any in Hyrule.

"Talo, you have eyes, don't you? Can't you see I'm busy?" Beth exclaimed from over her shoulder, following the shaman's daughter into Barne's Bomb Shop. Talo visibly slouched in disappointment at the rejection and stuck his tongue at her.

"You're just like Malo," He grumbled lowly. "Always busy working..."

My eyes dilated from the realization. Not working as in functioning; working as in an occupation, a role in the village. A purpose in the village. As this dawned on me, I thought about where I stood in the town. I was befriended quite easily by the shaman and Barnes. The children of the village seem to not mind thinking of me as a big sister, especially Luda and Beth who don't seem to mind questioning me about my past experience with boys either. Honestly, I never really thought about my _actual_ future, where I would be in six or so months, not unless the thought was a pessimistic one. But now that I think of it... Kakariko has become my new home and I didn't like the thought of leaving it...

After I climbed down from the ledge, I went to Renado's house to talk about the situation. When I told him my worries of leaving Kakariko one day, he smiled warmly, saying that I was undoubtedly welcomed into the village. I felt six kinds of relief of fear that I never really knew I had until this moment. I had to think to myself, where else in Hyrule could be considered safe or homely like Kakariko does? As our conversation progressed, Renado went on to offer my own little place if permanent housing was to be arranged. It had to be built in the place of a demolished one, but the thought of it being custom made only had me smiling a little brighter.

And, I already had a job in mind. It was what I was going to grow up doing in Sedonna, but maybe carrying over my duties here will make the transition a bit easier to bare.

* * *

Five days and four nights; that's what I count since the departure of my hero. One hundred and twenty hours. Thinking back, I'm very much aware of how capable Link is but I couldn't help my growing worry. I couldn't help how every minute of the day I was constantly praying for his well being. It pained me to think of any harm brought to him, and the longer the days stretched, the more my faith dwindled. I wanted him with _me_. In the safety of _my_ arms, not out in godesses knows what mayhem.

But on that fifth night, I heard the neigh of a horse. My first thought was immediately _Link_, so my heart beat with unbridled effervescence. I had been lounging up on the lookout stand with Talo when I heard the neigh. Coincidentally, the neigh belonged to one of _two_ horses.

"Shall we head down to see what all the excitement is about?" I asked Talo who had already gotten up and descended the ladder. I smiled to myself and followed his trail down; the children were nearly as fond of Link's presence as I was of Link himself.

When we walked out of Barnes' shop, the first immediate sight that caught my eyes was a lady of a deep bronze complexion and a very generous amount of bounty in her partially exposed chest. I had never met eyes with her in the village before, so her appearance intrigued me. Was her village attacked too? I could only wonder, though I hoped that wasn't the case. That's an experience_ no one_ should have to endure.

Moving on from the busty lady, my heart soared again when I saw Link. His face was distorted from a look of concern as he and Renado carried to the village inn what looked to me like the oddest little boy I'd ever laid eyes on. The children of the village followed in afterwards, each rushing (with the exception of Malo) to get in the door first. I wondered what it was that prodded their interest so, maybe it was the small green boy? Perhaps he had been injured? The thought was logical, even more so by the gentle handling they executed in the boy's transfer from the carriage on the second horse. The scene had me briefly pondering if that was how I myself had been brought into the village.

I was unconscious and goddesses knows how far away, it must of been such the burden...

Then something moving in my line of sight startled me out of the pensive thoughts blinding me from reality. It was a girl. There were many emotions twisting at her face- confusion? Misery? A bit of mutated determination, maybe? Her forest eyes seemed to regard me with such shaded colors, like there was a storm waiting to break out behind her eyes. I couldn't quite name it, but I knew there was _something_ there in her eyes. And just as the busty mistress from before, I'd never known this girl before now either.

"If it isn't too much trouble, could you bring us water from the spring?" She asked quietly, green eyes glittering with pleas that, to me, didn't seem to fit the girl's normal expressions. She looked like a girl who at one point was truly happy, but found herself consumed by the trivializations Hyrule had been plagued with.

_Who does that remind me of, I wonder..._

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll have it to you erelong." I nodded and the girl smiled as a concise thanks. It made a part of my heart warm as she did. No child or anyone in general should have to adorn such faces of loss and abandon, so when it lifted as she smiled, it made me feel like I had been the reason for that short moment of happiness. And that is such a special feeling, you wouldn't even realize.

* * *

After I lugged two vases of water to the village inn for the daisy haired girl, I returned to the watch post where I sat with Talo earlier. It was higher than the low ledge branching off the inn and seemed to be better isolated if I wanted to rid my mind of lingering regrets and memories. My intentions as I hiked the path up the hillside were to just sit and think of where my life was and where it was going but instead, I just took a minute to finally breathe the fresh air of a still night. It was almost like Link's return took the overbearing stress and worry off my shoulders. Now, I could breathe with mild content. I could think and live that much more, knowing that I still had something dear to me in my life.

_Dear to me..._

What did I honestly think of Link...? I'd asked myself that a multifarious of times over the span of the five days, but my mind continued to give me the same answer as if telling me to take that response and live with it. _You love him._ Love is such a strong word, a strong feeling that I know my heart isn't capable quite yet. _Are you certain?_ I could put my life on it. Besides, to say I've fallen for Link would be such a fickle accusation, like courtly love. I know almost nothing of this man, only that he has steered my eyes back to my path in life, told me that I indeed have a life worth living. _Now you know that is not true._ Smiling, I recalled five nights prior.

Link was like Hyrule's hero, he was fighting to take back the prideful lands we once roamed in peace. It was kind of hard to take in, some boy no older than myself with such... strength, such _courage._ I was a little envious, really. What drove this boy? What was the reason he constantly put his _life_ on the line by himself every time he left this village?

"So pensive..."

I spun around frightened but smiled in relief when my eyes met blue crystals and blonde tresses. I scooted over a few spaces to allow him a place to sit and we both stared beyond the night sky in relative silence. _Say something_. I wanted to, but the words never came out, I didn't know _what_ to say.

"So what were you thinking about?" He started conversationally, like talking was as simple as breathing when I found it as arduous as flying without wings.

"So inquisitive..." I retorted, mimicking his earlier comment. Link chuckled humorously and my skin tingled at the sound. "I was thinking about my life, about my village, my future, where I'll be in ten or so years. But the thought of a young man trying to save all of Hyrule seems to distract me of any other thoughts. I'd worry... _every day_ if that boy is alright or not..." Glancing to Link, I sighed. "It's a scary thought."

"Mal," He smiled, twinkling eyes no longer regarding the brilliance that was the night sky. "I fight to end your worries, not add to them. You don't have to worry for me, I'll be alright."

Squeaking indignantly, my face bristled with a warm rush. For once, I cursed the moon's shine, for it told the world of the brazenly bright flush lighting at my cheeks and the tips of my ears. "Are you trying to make a sport of my words, Link?" I huffed exasperatedly.

Link's quiet chuckles picked up volume and his laughter rang in the quiet night. "That was not my intent, but thus far I do not regret it." He smiled, his eyes looking only into my own red ones.

_Do it, go ahead. You know you can't resist the temptation with him so close, so in reach. All you need is a little... innovative-_ No! I looked away from Link's eyes that were now shaping with question. I'm not in love with him- _you are_- I'm not! This ongoing battle in my head is driving me insane, making me lose more of the mind I already do not have. I'm going to tell myself now and save myself later trouble and disappointment; my love for Link is nothing more than a ruse, a delusion that my heart cannot seem to shake itself from. Link saved me. Link gave me a life almost as my own mother did, but that is all. Stop confusing yourself with affection when it's no more than gratitude!

Link shifted in his spot and I sighed again, this time of heavy hearts. The air around us circulated into an uncomfortable silence. I couldn't help but to feel a tad awkward in the impending mood swing, but being around Link... it was like no other feeling. He made me act ways I'd normally never act. Nervous, tongue-tied, exposed, like he could read every bit of my thoughts. _The signs blare themselves at you, yet you refuse to acknowledge them?_ I smiled in resentful agreement. I'm going mad...

"Sir Link," I called, and Link's head turned from the stars once again. Those blue eyes, shimmering like the waves on a beach as the sun's rays sparkle above them, seem to entrance me in a daze and oddly raven eyebrows lifted into blonde hair as Link waited for me to continue. "You are strong...?" I asked with quiet confidence under my scorching skin.

Link let out another short laugh before returning his eyes back to the stars. "Whether I am strong or not is not the question, it's whether I'm strong _enough_." He said, sighing lightly. Earlier thoughts pushed their way to my attention and I pondered on them silently. Link didn't once question his strength, only questioning his capability to get as strong as he _needed_ to.

"But why? Who are you trying to become so strong for? What is making you risk your only life time and time again?" I challenged him, voice lacing with desperate distress. I wanted to know, I wanted to know _so badly it hurt_; the reason he would willingly put himself against the odds like he did, the reason he willingly put himself in danger that very may well take his life.

"Why? There isn't a why. There doesn't need to be a reason why, no more need be said. I made up my mind the moment I stepped foot into the twilight, this is a battle that I will fight, that I will _win_, even if it costs me my life." He said so effortlessly, like he was speaking casually of the growth of horseweed.

I shook my head in disagreement with pained eyes frantically. "No..." I whispered breathlessly. "Th-that's ludicrous, Link! You'll die out there!"

"And say I shall, at least Hyrule will be safe. The moment I die is the moment the twilight has vanished from these fields."

I swallowed. The serious look on his face appeared to radiate shrill confidence and promises. I was suddenly reminded of the face I saw in that darkly bleak cavern. Like every promise he made was already engraved in his destiny and was already set before him. All he had to do was walk the path... Could that have been me? Now in the recess of my head, my mind burned bright at the edges with fire and screams rang incessantly in my ears, pulling me in a deep trance drowned in blood and bones.

_If I had been stronger, could I have prevented the raid of my village...?_

_If Link was stronger... could he have made it in time...?_

"Such ignorant thoughts have I..." I absently muttered, springing from my daze as one springs forward from a nightmare. When my mind settled back into focus with reality, I noticed Link staring at me with worried, blue eyes and the sudden attention caught me off guard. Link's dark eyebrows came together slowly as his sunkissed hand reached toward me. I stilled slightly, my eyes never leaving his. It was only when the blonde hero gripped my hand that I finally broke eye contact.

His hand was so warm, almost rivaling the warmth in my cheeks. Why he had my hand, I didn't know until he held it up. Here and there upon my hand were blunt scars that stood ominously against my pale skin. I turned my head and shut my eyes tightly. I wasn't ready, I couldn't look at them, not yet... not while the memory was still so fresh in my heart. But Link, he knew. He knew the meaning the scars kept, he knew they were constant reminders of a darker time vexing my every thought maliciously until they healed, without me even telling him.

"You are strong too, you know." He said, and I slowly caught his eyes again. "You've suffered through so much and yet you still decide to see the next day through with a little more life than the day before. Malenda, strength is not only with force, but with courage and spirit as well."

Was it advice he was giving to me? Staring into his eyes, I could only find myself speechless. Maybe I had the face of someone who needed comfort, something to push me forward so I keep moving. When I found my tongue, everything in me somehow burned with bitterness. "Strength..." I scoffed, retracting my hand from his and locking eyes with the sky again. "If I had any strength, I wouldn't be in the situation I'm in now-"

"Don't tell me you honestly believe you are the source of your misfortune?" Link gaped disbelievingly.

I gritted my teeth, baring my sorrow deep within me. "I do if I'm the only one who lived." Link didn't respond to this, only sat and listened to my sanity unravel. "I could've done _something_, I didn't even put up the slightest fight for my village. Even the little children sought revenge! I... I could only watch in cowardly fear! Maybe I couldn't have changed my fate, but I could have changed someone else's at least! I can't even _describe_ to you how horrible this feeling is! I regret everything that happened that day. I regret not listening to my father as he urged me to run with the escaping villagers! I couldn't move because I was so terrified for my life that they lost theirs trying to save mine! Standing there... like a fool I stood there, Link! As if it were some dream I could blink my eyes and wake from! But it wasn't a dream! It was real, happening right before me! And yet... and y-yet... I did nothing..." My body began to shake harshly, as if attacked by a gust of crisp night air.

Link's expression was hard and unreadable, but perhaps that was only because my vision began to blur so badly from threatening tears that I couldn't quite make out the finer features of his face.

But suddenly it wasn't his face I was trying to focus my vision on, it was instead his chest. He had gripped my shoulder and tugged me to him gently without a word exchanged between us. I wasn't as still shocked as I thought I would have been because I immediately clutched at his tunic for the comfort I'd been craving for way too long. It was amazing how a simple touch, how being held, could make a person's worries seem to dissipate bit by bit. It made me miss my mother and father's touches...

"Fear is an inevitable liability that we all have, especially so young in years. You shouldn't blame yourself for what was beyond you from the start, Mal. Just because you live doesn't mean you're at any fault." Link whispered as my tears ran down in hot rivulets down my cheeks and into his shirt.

"B-b-but-" I started, choking on the words that were lodged in my throat behind my cries.

"It's okay." Link smiled with a slight pat on my back.

I don't know how long I sat there, crying, sniffling, sulking over memories I couldn't seem to let go. It may have been nearing half the hour when I finally shed my last tear. The longer I sat there, trembling and hurt in his arms, the more the mood secretly changed. I felt my cheeks beginning to warm even as the nippy our blew against my moistened face. Suddenly, I felt silly. It was almost weird, how I could go from mourning over my family's death to embarrassment so effortlessly. Even consciously trying to vent all my misfortune and Link still continues to wrap himself around my heart just so I would forget the pain that was constantly there.

I tensed.

No matter what I was going through, Link was always my silver lining through the midst of the storm. I could never go a minute without him _somehow _on my mind. _And what's so wrong with that? What is so wrong with loving this man, even if secretly?_ I listened to the breathing in the blonde man's chest and sighed almost contently. Nothing at all, I suppose. I couldn't deny the truth no longer, I loved this man. I loved Link. Why my heart decided to beat for a boy it could never have, I do not know. Why I would allow myself to love a boy who I know will only crush the fractions of my heart down the road, I can never understand. Smiling, I only accepted what I did know.

I loved Link. Not in gratitude, not in appreciation, in pure, honest _love_. And telling myself that, that I was in love, made me more alive than I have ever been in my entire life.

"Shall we go inside for the night?" Link asked, making the slightest effort to stand.

In a moment of unexpected panic, I held onto his tunic tighter and buried my face deeper into his chest. "No!" I shouted, my voice voluminous in the quiet of the night. Then softer, "Let's... let's not."

Link stilled his movements but didn't object to keeping our position as it was, much to my relief. It was a long moment before Link chuckled softly, the vibrations in his chest bordering therapeutic. "Alright."

**Story Fact: **Sedonna was a sun village. The women of the village dressed much like Zelda does and they worshiped the sun gods for the fortune they bestowed upon their crops every year, much like people did for Demeter.

* * *

**A/N: **Whipping out chapters like nobody's business! Once I get to five, that's where I'll calm down. I really need to update A Death Wish from the Lifeguard...

Review/Favorite/Follow, **it's totally your call.** I write for fun, not for fame.


	4. The Cruddy Days I Have

**You're My Purpose**

Four - The Cruddy Days I Have...

**Warnings: **No warnings really, it's really short though. Shortest chapter in Bretardedness101 history!

**PS: **There is something new I'm doing for each chapter of every story. I realized that you can't see the view count on my stuff, so to let you know how many of you guys that's out there, here's the new signature installment!

**View Count: **330

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Zelda, y'all know that, I know that, what the hell is the point of continuously bringing it up?

**GO!**

* * *

The next morning I awoke with an exceedingly strange sensation. The front of me felt completely submerged in drowning heat that nearly tempted to send me drifting back into my dreams. Dreams filled with fantasies that could only make me smile, despite myself and my past. The sides of me felt strongly confined, safely restricted from the real world of hurt and depression. But my back felt really cold and neglected, like it was a lone body in an endless abyss of nothingness. I wanted the feeling of warmth to spread throughout my entire being, not only two-thirds of it.

But if reality has taught me anything, it's to take precaution in unknown situations. Opening my eyes quickly, I searched for the source of the warmth but only found green. Clueless for a few seconds then breaking out into a large smile, I reached my hand that was resting on Link's chest to his face and reveled in the feeling. A burning heat lit in my chest and face before coursing through my veins, finally giving my entire body the warmth I wanted earlier. We were so close... I was sleeping in his arms in such an intimate way that it put a stagger in my breathing.

I slowly slid my hands gently down his cheeks but quickly withdrew the adventurous digits as they curved into his chin, lest he woke up. For a while, I simply stared. His expression, which was either always hard in determination or gentle with teasing eyes, was now softened into a neutral, peaceful one. Like even in unconsciousness he was savoring his rare chance of restful slumber without the worry Hyrule usually set upon his shoulders. Smiling brightly, I clutched myself to the front of his tunic and thought almost dreamily,

_I love you..._

Those words elated me, made my mind fuzz with flooding happiness and my heart swell with warmth. I kept telling myself it was hopeless, my love for the young hero, but I know I couldn't help it. My heart found the one thing in this lonely world to beat so passionately for and it refused to listen to reason. _I_ refused to listen to reason. It made me feel foolish to feel such a way, but there was a small part of me that had hope, that maybe Link would love me back.

This time, Link did not stir until almost midday. I wanted to question his sleeping habits, but everyone else in the village saw it to be a normal feat; Malo going on to say that Link spends more time asleep than in his shop. Oddly enough, I wouldn't doubt it.

Link's return was a surprising one, one that had me floating mindlessly with happiness. He stayed the entire day. It was one of the best, carefree days either of us had in a while. And the fact that we spent most the day together, just talking and learning about each other, made my heart skip a beat. Or three. It was like I couldn't stop smiling despite the ache in my cheeks. Ah, how I've fallen for this man...

And surprisingly, I wasn't the only one who thought that. The busty woman from the night previous caught Link and me on the way to the kitchen in the village inn and my was she just the jovial soul. It was refreshing how entertaining she proved to be. Entertaining, and a bit overbearing too...

"My Link, I knew that handsome face of your's was a charmer for the ladies, but this one is just absolutely gorgeous!" She exclaimed, referring to me as Link introduced us.

Telma's little share of thought created a lasting silence between Link and I as we both froze in place with a blush hot enough to be felt in my _knees_. Telma only laughed. Somewhere deep inside me though, I was very happy. I was happy because I wasn't the only one who saw it now - that there was a chance for Link and I. This made my heart hammer with hope so loudly, I was afraid Link would hear it himself.

But since the incident with Telma, I couldn't speak two words to my hero before drowning in the tense air around us. It was so thick and heavy and downright _awkward_ that silence between us was inevitable. And it was a horrible feeling. Was it because of what Telma said that caused him to be this muted? Was the thought of us together such a repulsive one that he couldn't even look me in the eye anymore? The possibility of that being true gave me such a cold feeling in my chest. All the hope I had started to slowly dwindle the less we spoke...

"Malinda...?"

The voice was unfamiliar, but apparently they knew me so curiosity got the best of me as I looked up from my sulking. It was the girl from the night before, but instead of a fearful, determinate expression, she held a somewhat perplexed look. I was intrigued. This girl was full of secrets and surprises, knowing my name while not even knowing me personally.

"My greetings to you, how are you faring today? I didn't really get to talk to you last night, so I didn't see if you had any injuries..."

The green-eyed blonde smiled lightly before joining me on the ledge. "I'm fine, I assure you. It's the little boy I'm worried about..." She said, clasping her hands in her lap.

"The little green child?" I asked lamely, as if it wasn't obvious who she wasn't talking about.

She nodded solemnly. "Yes. He's been separated from his family and he's lost his mother. The poor child, and he's only so young..."

I looked down and gritted my teeth, "Don't I know the feeling."

Soft, forest green eyes widened slightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry... I... I didn't know..." There was a short silence before she continued quietly, "What happened...?"

_Wouldn't you like to know?_ I thought hotly. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear yet another meaningless apology, I didn't want to hear more obvious advice like 'what will be, will be' or 'everything happens for a reason'. I didn't want to take anymore of someone's stupid pity, not again... They didn't know how I felt, they don't realize how much it _hurts_, and they never will until they lose someone very dear to them forever. Until they understood, they could keep their pitying words to themselves and leave me _alone_.

"My entire village was slaughtered and I am its only survivor. Does it make you feel better to know? Does it make a difference now that you know? Huh? No, it doesn't. Because in the end, they're still dead and I'm still alone." I seethed, knowing the words were like acid lava dripping from my mouth with the way it hurt just to say it aloud.

The green-eyed blonde gasped and put her hand to her mouth in shock. "I'm so-"

"Don't." I interrupted, cutting her off before she could even start with the sympathizing apologies. "Please..."

The girl just sat there, hand still pressed to her mouth, eyes still rounded. It was like I told her it was _her_ family that was killed. I looked down again, my sudden anger submitting to self-loathing. Then, out of nowhere, two small arms were tightly around me. It was my eyes that were rounded now as she held me almost constrictingly.

"It must hurt..." She said softly, barely over a whisper. My eyes widened to length's end, blurring with oncoming tears. My eyebrows were furrowed so deeply to stop them that it pained me. "To go through so much all on your own... I can't even imagine how you must feel... the pain and frustration that must be slowly growing inside you until you just can't take it anymore... Malinda... _Gods_ Malinda, how do you even form a smile or still carry kindness and patience...? You are... _so strong_..."

_"You are strong too, you know. You've suffered through so much and yet you still decide to see the next day through with a little more life than the day before. Malinda, strength is not only with force, but with courage and spirit as well."_

I didn't want to believe it, but she was crying... she was actually crying for me. How'd she know? How did she so easily peer into the broken pieces of my heart and piece together my feelings...?

"It... it is..." I breathed, letting a single tear roll to the bridge of my nose. "It's so hard... but I'm learning to accept the fact that there is nothing that I can do to change what happened that day..."

"You're wrong." She corrected, much like Link did the night we first talked. "Redeem your family, create anew in the future and continue your family's name."

How she seemed to know all the right words I needed to hear, that I had long craved to hear, I did not know, but the words she said to me that day stayed with me forever, gave me the brightest burning hope for a better future. I suddenly felt like my living was for a reason, and that in itself made me high in gratitude and joy.

"Thank you." I finally said, my voice creaking with the breathlessness of oncoming tears.

I felt the girl smile against my hair and she rubbed my back tentatively. "You can call me Ilia," She provided, hugging me tighter.

I smiled, tears of content now falling as I returned the hug. "My deepest thanks to you, Ilia..."

**Story Fact**: This story was originally M rated before I fell in love with the sweetness and innocence of Malinda and Link.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I delayed this chapter so much. It's literally just been sitting in my docs since day one. I've been working on the other four stories (Even though the fourth one is down for reconstruction at the moment) every chance I get. My dad's looming around me like a hawk with super vision. If he sees the crap I write, it's game over for this girl. I'm freaking seventeen though damnit! Where's the trust old man?! (He's actually smart for not trusting me - I mean, look at the shit I write for the public! But my point still stands!)

Review/Favorite/Follow, **it's totally your call**. I write for fuuuun! Not for fame.


	5. That Damn Graveyard

**You're My Purpose**

Five - That Damn Graveyard  


**Warnings: **A little attack of angst, possibly a cliche take over, you know. The usual.

**A/N: **I have _not _had a good first day of school. By the day I've had, Junior year looks like it's gonna suck _ass_. Don't even get me started on my college classes and my driver's test in a few days. I just- Can I get a hug anybody? Like, just one? No...? Harsh. Well here's your damn stinkin' story, jerks!

**View Count: **446

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Zelda guys, I really don't. It's for the best.

**GO!**

* * *

It has now been almost three days since I last saw Link. He left the day Ilia and I talked for the for the first real time, before I could even say goodbye... It was when I had finally built enough courage to confront Link, that I found out that he had already returned to his journey. It is as if fate is against me, not to mention how much it bothered me inwardly. That cold feeling was back, reminiscent of a stab in my chest by a skillfully sharpened dagger. Why would he leave in such haste? Again, I found myself wondering if it was because of me, or what Telma said about us.

I told Telma of our distance when she questioned if things were alright. Apparently the entire village could feel our tension. She said, before bidding farewell and traveling back to Castle Town, that she knows men, and when men have nothing to say when accused of something, then what they're accused of is true. She then smiled while ruffling my hair and pinched my flushed cheeks.

That left me with so many questions and confused feelings, I wished she had not said anything to begin with. Why did he leave without telling anyone then? Why did he distance himself from me? Why did he not confront me about it? If I believed Telma, would I just be setting myself up for disappointment in the end?

_As if I'm not already doing so now..._

Which is why I'm back on this ledge branching off the village Inn. Honestly, they should just label this place 'Malinda's Thinking Spot'. From here I could see my new house on the hill by the watch tower and the little wooden sign outside of it. **Malinda's Mending **it stated. Sighing, I smiled faintly. I had a purpose in this village, finally. I was no longer a lost cause, but a girl triumphant of past hampers and present poisons. Someone who finally has their life together.

Looking out into the quickly setting sun, I unlatched the slingshot from my belt and brought it to the dimming sunrays. The wooden handle was well-worn out and the string looked as if it would snap at any moment. Link must've used this little toy quite a lot on his journey. I couldn't imagine how a child's slingshot would ever come in handy, but with the shape it was in, it seemed useful somehow. And having it here with me made me feel guilty, but a little soothed. As if a piece of Link was here with me right now...

_If only I could have returned it to you before you left... _I smiled faintly at the sudden memory. I kept my word on our promise.

Below me, I heard a door creak open slowly. I lifted an eyebrow before crawling on my stomach and peeking down towards the entrance of the inn. It was Ralis. It put me in good spirits to see him finally in good enough health to walk around, but why he was outside at this hour had me curious. Pausing at the doorway for only a second, the little green child walked almost unconsciously towards the gravesight behind the shaman's house. His head though, seemed to be looking in the air as if watching something there and following it.

Since Luda, Beth, Ilia, Colin, and Talo (Who ever knows the whereabouts of Malo anymore?) were all at Barnes Bombs observing his new creation, I suppose he was able enough to walk around on his own without my interference. But something about that gravesight always ran chills across my skin. I was also a bit curious about that unfocused look Ralis wore. Maybe checking up on him to ensure his safety wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly, to left of my peripheral, I saw that same pixel-black flash stream down from the sky. It was that wolf again! It was back- _why was it back?!_ What should I do? Should I do nothing? Should I warn the Shaman? Should I ward it off?

_That's what Link would do._

I didn't know what to do, of course I couldn't ward the creature off. I'd probably freeze up again... But I had to do _something_! I couldn't just let it run around freely, could I? What if it attacked the people of the village or made lodge in the village? I couldn't sit here knowing this! I wasn't about to sit here _again _and watch tragedy happen before me! Somehow, I had to get that wolf to- to... My eyes widened as I drew a sudden breath.

_It's heading for the graveyard._

"No! _Ralis!_" Hopping down from the high ledge, and making a clumsy landing on my hind side, I brushed off my dress and ran to the grave yard. On the way there, I never considered anything other than saving Ralis from the monstrous creature, so when I was inside the gravesight and was walking up the aisle of tombstones, the fear finally hit me and my limbs started to tighten with every stride.

No wolf was in sight, neither was Ralis or any sign of struggle between the two. There were no screams, no growls. Just silence. "Ralis..." I called out with a shaky voice. I squealed and crouched with my head covered as I heard a tree full of bats fly off into the night. I didn't like it here. I never really like venturing into the graveyard, even in daylight. Now that the sun had set, it was every child's nightmare. "Ralis!"

It was a quick and desperate attempt, but I looked up from my crouched position in search of the little green child, and my eyes widened so far they almost crossed. There it was, right before my very eyes. A lit lantern swinging by itself in mid-air. I wanted to scream or run or throw a rock at it to give truth to my bluffing eyes, but my limbs betrayed me yet again. In the distance, I heard the gallop of an animal approaching and the fright swelling in my chest froze the blood rushing through my veins. _Am I going to die here...?_

I flinched with a scream loud enough to send more bats flying from the trees when that same gray wolf sprinted past me out of nowhere. That familiar tremble of fear ravished feverishly at all the nerves still properly functioning in my body and I crumbled cowardly behind a tombstone, clutching at it for dear life. I didn't want to be here- I wanted to be anywhere but here!

_Where is Ralis?!_

There was a ripping sound and a high pitched whine before silence swallowed the graveyard once more. Air this dead was without a doubt my biggest lung-clenching fear. It was like a wordless promise of things much worse yet to come and I felt stupid for ignoring its blatant warning, but the little green child was out here _somewhere_. Everything in my body shut down, wearing itself out completely with the aftershock of fear, all muscles struck paralyzed.

_Make it stop! P-please Gods, make it stop!_

Why does this continue to happen to me and only me? No matter where I go, fear cotinues to plague my every thought, every move and every limb. Why couldn't it just be merciful for one night and let the withered remains of my sanity finally rest from its constant beatings? Why couldn't I rewind the hours to the moment where bone-chilling fear didn't overtake me every two hours? Why couldn't I go back to the time where I had a dad to keep me from harms way and a mom to tell me that I didn't need to worry of the dangers beyond- to let her worry of such things.

_Move, please! Get up- get up and run!_

The air around me began to noticeably shift, like there was a presence behind me. I could of sworn I heard my name being whispered. I could have sworn I felt fingers grazing the exposed skin on my back. I could have sworn the temperature in the air dropped a few degrees. Was I hallucinating right now? Or was there truly something behind me? I gripped at the tombstone harder. If I couldn't run, I wasn't letting it take me without a fight!

"Malinda, what are you doing out here?"

That slight tenor voice and clanking of metal had my head lifting slowly to meet eyes with cerulean and blonde. His eyes were crinkled with worry, eyebrows furrowed with question as if silently wondering why I was here of all places, and his lips were still parted as if about to say something, but I knew he wasn't going to. It was like the very first time I met him, in the depths of the cavern. I looked to him completely with glossed eyes and quivering lips. If I was gripping the life out of that tombstone (to the point of bleeding palms might I add), the way I was now holding Link was near overpowering.

"L-link..." I choked out, biting my lip to prevent the ever-falling tears, to seem stronger than I really was. "I want to leave here, I hate this place and I w-want to leave. Can we leave please?"

Link stared at me for a few seconds, watching as my determination to seem put together shriveled the longer we stayed in the graveyard. I wasn't even thinking of how close we were, or how I was hugged tightly to his chest, or how he appeared literally out of _nowhere_, or how we never settled things between us. All my mind could focus on was the owl hooing in the background, the moon dimly peaking through the dark clouds passing, the flapping of the bats overhead, and the overall eeriness my imagination was giving this place.

"You're scared?" Link smiled. I shook my head in his tunic, refusing to show him my face that was now scrunched up and sniffling. "You are, and it's okay to be. You don't need to try to prove anything to me. I already know you're a strong scarey-cat."

I didn't say anything to that, I only clutched harder at his shirt. Link hummed then started walking forward. It was opposite of the way to the exit of the graveyard. I tried to stop him from walking that direction by digging my sandal clad foot into the dirt but he simply picked me up and held me like a father would a child or like a husband would a wife.

"Link!" I shrieked out of reflex when my feet left the ground.

"Not so scared anymore I see." He chuckled, pausing at the rock wall in front of him.

My cheeks burned and I buried my head in his tunic to hide myself from the dark gravesight, like a childish way of protecting myself. I remember when I'd do this when I was younger, hiding under the sheets to escape the darkness of my room... My mom would tell me that the darkness was only the light going to sleep, and that I should do the same. And I'd believe it, but now I know it was only a way to get me to go to sleep for the night. Now I know that the darkness is where fear lies, grows, and over-takes the mind to the point where you're too afraid to even move. Where all that haunts you comes to life.

Link walked up a few steps before he sighed, walking gently as my bravery crumbled like the most delicate of bread. "I know it's scary," He started softly, lifting me up better in his arms. "And I know it may seem like there's something to be afraid of in every corner, but if you let your fears control your every thought, you're never going to see past them. Look at this graveyard, and know that while I'm here with you, there is no harm that can ever come to you. That frighteningly dark and dreadful land of peril that you first walked into, it's no longer even here."

I hesitated before my head rose slowly from his shoulder. My eyes took one last sweep of the gravesight and I noticed that the entire graveyard had lost all its horrific attributes. There were no bats, no ominous cracks of tree branches, the moon was shining brighter than ever now that the clouds had passed, no ghosts, no wolves, nothing.

The tranquil sight of the graveyard had me baffled, stunned; which cleared my mind enough to wonder,

_Where ever did Ralis go?_

Link grinned at my expression and my blush darkened. What was with him and all this wise advice? "Alright, in you go." He announced, setting me back down on my feet. I look back at the blonde with furrowed eyebrows before looking at the rock wall.

"In I go _where..._?"

Link placed his hand on my back, the warmth of it oddly chilling to my skin, and pushed me down slowly. Uncertainty had me staring questioningly back at him as he continued to push but curiosity had me lowering until I saw the hole in the wall. I arched an eyebrow up at him and Link laughed a little at my skepticism, telling me to just trust him. I hiked up my dress past my knees before crawling inside the small hole, which looked to just be a blast from one of Barnes' bombs. It took awhile for me to crawl through the narrow passage with my dress hampering my every motion, but when I reached the end, my mouth parted in awe.

In front of me was a crystal clear pond that was flowing with the water crashing from the waterfalls on the high rockwalls on the far side of this little islet. There were vines growing up the walls, and beautiful flowers at the bottom of the pond and on the other side of the pond was a small piece of land where- _wait._

"Ralis!" I exclaimed, jumping in the pond and swimming towards the little island. When I lifted myself out of the water, I brought the green child into such a tight hug, I'm sure his lungs weren't able to properly function. "Please, don't ever run off like that again! Why didn't you answer my calls? I was so worried!"

"Mmphhh!"

Link pulled himself from the water and laughed at the scene before him. Poor Ralis was so shocked from the abrupt show of affection that he didn't know how to react to it. "Geez, Mal, you're going to choke the next heir of the Zoras."

Realizing that that was probably true, I gently set Ralis down and flicked at his hat endearingly. "I didn't know _what_ had happened to you... and I couldn't do anything in the graveyard except cradle that tombstone. I'm so relieved to see you that you are safe..."

Ralis frowned, staring up at me with saddened eyes. "I didn't know you had followed me. I never meant to cause you any trouble, honest."

I smiled and pulled him into a softer hug. "As long as you're all right, I don't mind at all." Then I looked toward Link. "You! You leave in the middle of the day without a word and then you show up behind me in a graveyard two days later? You have a bit of explaining to do!" I snapped, the reminder of my situation with Link suddenly shooting back to me.

Link chuckled again. "I was helping the Zoras. They were in a bit of an icy situation."

_So he __**was**__ just continuing his journey..._

"I see... My apologies for the demand then." I mumbled, blushing _again_ with my eyes trained on the grassy earth. I sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist, tucking it under my other arm. It was a normal act of embarrassment for me, other than blushing. I _knew_ he had a reason to leave in such haste, I just wanted to believe that it was to be away from me. Now that I know the reason he left, does this mean he doesn't find discomfort from being in my presence?

"Apology accepted, but why the anxiety, I wonder?" He smirked and without hesitance, my arm shot out and struck his shoulder.

"There you go with your farcical assumptions again." I grumbled. Link laughed while rubbing at the dull throb on his shoulder. I cracked a small smile at this. "So... the thing with Telma..." I started.

Link's smile curled down at the corners and I would bet all my rupees that I saw a faint blush bloom over those tan cheeks. "Now I owe _you_ an apology, Malinda. She apparently loves to do that often because she knows how... _easy_ it is to make me speechless. She says things out of nowhere and the things she says are sometimes just too much for me to respond to for awhile."

_Honey, let me let you in on a little secret. I know men like the back of my hand, and when men have nothing to say when they're accused of something, then what they're accused of is most likely true. Especially if that truth hits a particular nerve in thier pride. Remember that, sugar. _

My lips twitched with the urge to smirk. "Apology accepted. But next time, try talking to me, okay Hero?" Link's blush became noticeable now. He scoffed airily under his breath and he looked away from me and Ralis giggled silently. "Who would have thought that the great, fearless Link would be afraid of being a little mature."

Link bristled at that and pointed a finger to me. "If I was so afraid of being mature I would have pointed out earlier that your dress is see-through now that it's wet."

I can't even say that I've felt an _oven_ that was hotter than my face is right now. Looking down in horror, my eyes rounded at the fact that, _**yes**_, my dress is see-through and is, in fact, sticking very inappropriately to my arms, stomach, and chest, displaying my creme skin and my blue undergarments. So this entire time, through this _entire _conversation, _he __had been looking at me while I stupidly stood here nearly naked._ I glanced at Ralis to see him quickly face the ground with a blush and an awkward shuffle of his feet, while Link had regained his smug expression, like seeing women in their underwear was a normal occurrence. Reflexively, I covered my chest and screamed.

"_OH MY- **LINK**! I'M **SO** GOING TO KILL YOU!_"

**Story Fact: **The written draft of this chapter went _nothing _like this. I was skeptical at first, this chapter gives Link a more... _perverted_ personality, but then again, he's a seventeen year old boy, sooo. Why not? Also, the fabric of Malinda's dress is very thin (but durable enough to wear) and is light blue and silver. I suppose it's easier for me to imagine...

* * *

**A/N: **FYI, mature means like the rating, indecent, inappropriate, someone gettin that ass hit, not behavioral-wise. So this came out to you lickety split, your welcome. I was gonna save this for a while, but I decided to just go ahead and put it up. That only means you'll have to wait a bit for the next one. How long should I take this time? Lol.

Review/Favorite/Follow, **it's totally your call.** I write for fun, not for fame. :)


	6. A Night at the Lake

**You're My purpose**

Six - Night at the Lake

**Warnings: **Anybody order any angst with a side of cliches and a large Dr. Pepper? Because you're order's ready.

**A/N: **Sorry about the shortness and the wait, it was really big girl school that slowed this update. It's a hard knock life, you know what I mean? (And yes, I did get that driver's license. I'm a 'safe driver'. Lol.)

**View Count: **824

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Zelda, but I believe it owns me.

**GO!**

* * *

Link immersed himself in a lengthy conversation with Ralis as I sat on the edge of the bank with my back turned. _This is entirely embarrassing... _I thought looking at my reflection in the pond water. Almost blatantly my under garments rippled back at me on the surface of the water. I wanted to change, but I'd rather sit here in the state of semi-dress that I'm in than to go through the graveyard in the dark of the night again.

Hold your judgement, that place was a haven for nightmares.

A splash was heard beside me then an onslaught of ripples distorted the image of myself in the water. It was Ralis, and look at him swim! Zoras were truly impressive creatures. They could best the most talented of swimmers with little to no effort at all, it seemed. He swam to the small islet of land before climbing out gracefully and padding calmly back to the hole in the wall.

At him leaving by himself, I became alarmed and put my arm out in a silent attempt to stop him. Link held my shoulder as I tried to stand and my eyes whipped to him in mild fright.

"Stop worrying so much, he'll be fine. You baby a prince and they get spoiled rotten." He told me.

I frowned, looking at the hole Ralis crawled through worriedly. So a child could venture to danger's residence with all knowledge of doing so yet I could not? How _trifle_ is that! Now my worry regressed into fury and self-loathing. And if my eyes were of any indication, my anger was about to trample Link. Was he insinuating that just because _I_ couldn't walk through the graveyard, I didn't need to worry for Ralis who apparently _could_?

"Yes because if he gets hurt or, gods forbid, _dies_, he'll just know next time, huh? Second chances and all, right?" I seethed.

Link blinked before raising his palms in surrender. "Mal, you know I didn't mean it like that." He said slowly.

My head hung as my eyes thinned into a glare. I wanted to cry again. What does it take to forget? Gods, _everyday_ I find a new reason to mourn about the past, and it's killing me inside. _How can I forgot? _How do I bury these emotions within me? At least then I could fill the hole that continues to grow there.

"Malinda?" Link called, blue eyes soft in sympathy.

"I'm sorry." I quietly lied. I wasn't sorry, I'm never sorry, not for him. My sorrow was justified. My anger was justified. My misfortune, however, could never be justified, and neither could my reasoning to just _let it go. _I can never let it go, no matter how many times they tell me; as if that helps.

Link shifted his weight on his other leg and hummed thoughtfully. Minutes passed before the taller blonde finally said, "Come with me."

I looked at him in question, blinking as he dived into the pond water and swam in another hole at the bottom. Did he forget that I'm nearly half dressed with the way my clothes stick to my body? I guess with the way he wasn't coming back, that didn't matter.

I ripped my dress at the knees this time to eliminate the hassle of all that bunched up cloth when in the water then dived in after Link. I didn't know what I was doing, or where I was going, but the thought of meeting Link there made swimming through a hole at the bottom of a pond that much easier to just get up and do.

I can't tell you how the adrenaline pumping inside me complicated the task of holding my breath, but I was seriously about to lose it with the grin trying to spread across my lips. It was like a slide of water! It felt as if I was floating through the dark passage, turning, descending, gaining speed as I was pushed through the water like an amphibian almost. The feeling was incredible and frightening all the same!

Then I was pushed out into still water, the rapids from the tunnel settling the further the waves stretched. Nearly sinking with how little air was still within my lungs, I swam to the surface quickly, gasping loudly as soon as air was accessible.

"Hi there, stranger." Link greeted, already seated comfortably on the dock. I smiled softly before swimming towards the dock and clinging to the side, reddening slightly because I knew despite my effort to hide myself, he could still just as easily see me.

"Where are we?" I asked, my eyes marked the dark surroundings. It was silent, but that's really all that bothered me about the area. It was... almost romantic, Link and I here, together, in such a place of serenity and privacy.

"Lake Hylia. We're in Lanayru Province now." He explained, looking at me funny when I never made a move to join him on land.

I stared at the lake in wonderment. "_Wow._ How in Hyrule Kingdom did we end up all the way here? I asked incredulously.

Link thought for a moment before shrugging. "Can't really say myself... But it's really convenient." He laughed.

Then he surprised me by standing and starting to walk further inland. Apparently my skepticism pushed him to patient's end because he chuckled as he backtracked to pull me by my hand with him. Once we were in step with each other, he dropped my hand gently to walk independently.

The feeling of his hand around mine made a sudden ice cold spark tear through my chest and the world around was but a fuzzy haze to my frozen heart. He has such a heavy impact on my body, yet he doesn't even know it.

_But isn't that the point?_

I didn't want to think about it, not here, not with him, not when he makes me feel so vulnerable to my ever rambunctious feelings. Not when the words I never want to admit to him could come spewing out in spite of myself.

"So where are we -" I started to ask, Link words tangling with my own as he interjected my question.

"Always worry about where you're going and you'll forget where you are. That could make regrets out of the best of us." He explained slowly, where it seemd like his words were spoken in experience.

I never questioned him on it, I knew better.

"I worry for where I'll go solely to forget where I've been. That could make opportunists out of the more pessimistic of us." I smiled at him. It wasn't a sad smile, nor was it a bitter one like per usual. It was oddly joking, sarcastic even. I know I'll regret that joke later, as it'll tear at my insides with self-scorn, but the laugh Link let out into the quiet air made it easy to get over at the moment.

Made it easier to forget...

_Oh gods, my mom would laugh at how adolescent I sound if she was still here..._

"You truly are a unique voice of reason, Mal." He laughed, heartily and genuinely. I don't think I'd ever heard him laugh so easily, The sound was near soothing. "And it's nice, to hear that voice finally express itself. It's a very precious thing."

I felt warm water hit my feet through my soaked sandals as we stepped on a narrow strip of land that was partially submerged in water. We walked to the middle of it onto the part where the land was highest out of the water before Link sat tiredly. I blinked as he let his legs sway in the lake water and stare carelessly at the bright moon.

I sat next him, making sure the jagged edges of my dress came as far as it could to my mid-thigh. Tearing it so haphazardly didn't seem too smart all of a sudden. I'm surprised Link hasn't questioned me on it by now. My legs were so noticeable and it was more uncomfortable for me than it should have ever been.

"My voice, it has been many a night since I've truly heard it myself." I said, following suit and scrutinizing the starless night. "They broke it, wholly and thoroughly."

"Yet here you sit." Link chirped cheerily. "Not broken, not entirely to par, but not broken."

I shook my head with a small smile. "Truth."

Then there was silence, a comfortable on that transpired with unnotice actually. My eyes flicked in Link's direction periodically in wonder of when he'd finally reveal to me why we've come so far out all by ourselves. Surely this venture comes with dangers, not to mention the indecency of my being here alone with him in my unnerving state of dress. This wasn't like me to do, and I knew my father would frown upon this sort of recklessness.

But I was happy inside. There were no battling thoughts, no overwhelming emotion, no regretful self-loathing, no anger. Just content. And the feeling was nice to revel in. I suppose that very well may be the reason I follow Link so willingly, that I love him so deeply. Because he makes me feel as if there is not a care in the world outside this moment.

I always felt that way around him, and the thought of feeling that way now, sitting so closely to him, sent a weird shiver up my spine. A blush dyed my face as the shiver put a tremble in my respiration, making it sound like a silent gasp.

"Are you alright?" Link asked hesitantly, as if trying to determine what bothered me.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine, just a bit cold is all." I lied. Well, it wasn't a lie in its entirety, as the nippy air _did_ bite harshly at my moist skin. But Link didn't need to know that.

"It is chilly tonight, isn't it?" He pondered aloud, seemingly buying the lie. Then he faced me with a grin that put the shiver back in my spine. "I have an idea."

His smirk was naughty if anyone chose to label such a look. I didn't know the right way to respond to it. Why was he grinning so widely...? I opened my mouth to voice my skepticism, but his hands found their way to my back before words could form, pushing me with enough force to have me falling into the lake.

"L-link!" I spluttered when I was back above the water. Once the hollow gurgle of water left my ears I was greeted with Link's echoing laughter. The sound diffused my anger, the little I had, and made me pout instead. "Apparently I'm but mere entertainment for you."

"One of the best forms!" He agreed, to which I splashed him while climbing on to the strip of land again. "Truthfully though, you really are."

I glanced at him questioningly and he returned the glance with amused blue eyes. I glared lightly, kicking my feet towards him in another splash. "I'm no court jester of your's, Link."

"Court jester, no." Link chuckled, splashing me back without thought into the action. I laughed, despite the surprise, squealing as my hands blocked my eyes from the offending water. "But you are a nice distraction. It has been days - _weeks_ before I met you that I've had such calm times like this. Sitting here, like an average seventeen year old."

Link smiled at his thoughts and the corners of my lips turned up at the sight. It was hard to see him as the kid he was when her had the heart and spirit of a true man. "Speaking of seventeen year olds, what's someone your age doing with this anyway?" I asked as I unhooked the slingshot from my belt.

Link laughed but seriously seemed to think about it. He pursed his lips and smiled, presumably at the memory. "Talo and Colin gave it to me one day to see if I knew how to use it. That was the first time I really impressed Malo." He said fondly, his legs swaying lazily in the settled water.

I laughed under my breath. "You impressed _Malo_? That's some god-like aim." I said, handing him the slingshot. There was a brief pause in the conversation before I added, "I have a god-like touch in tailoring, myself."

"Do you now?" Link immediately grinned. He kicked his feet hard in the water, splashing us both fully this time. "How convenient. I need a fresh pair of trousers and a stitching for my tunic."

"I'm no servant to your personal needs, either." I shot at him. He chuckled and pushed me off of the strip of land again. I screamed at the suddenness of it and pulled at Link's pants leg, effectively yanking him in the water with a shout as well.

I expected to hear his accusing wheezes as I emerged from the depths of the lake, but I came up to silent night air.

"Link?"

One minute... three minutes... five minutes...

"I started to feel frightened as I treaded the water alone, expecting a head of blonde hair to come breaking out of the surface of the water any minute now. I tried many times to see if I could catch sight of him underwater, but trying to force my eyes open against the sting the lake burned me with was near impossible.

What in the name of Hyrule could have happened to him? The thought of some fearsome creature in the lake had me scurrying frantically onto the narrow strip of land, but the action only reminded me of how cowardly I was abandoning Link like that...

"Link?" I called again towards the water, looking into the lake like a cat searching for fish. The lake water was as transparent as glass, I could see meters down, but no sight of Link anywhere.

The situation was crazy. He didn't drown; no blood, so he wasn't dead or eaten. Where did he go?

A loud splash to the right of me followed by a dry gasp startled me into sudden alertness. "What on earth happened to you?" I asked softly, my panic attack not yet subdued.

Link brought up a shower of water as he lifted his hand, showing to me a dripping wet slingshot. "It fell and got caught in a current. Irritating monsters currents are." He complained, raising himself easily onto land.

"Hold on," I deadpanned, taking in the different set of clothing. "When'd you change? And how were you able to stay down there so long?"

Link smiled largely while hooking the dampened slingshot back to his belt. "_Magic._" He whispered, making the hairs on the back of my neck prickle. "Now let's go back to the village before Renado has my head for taking you out this far so late at night." He said, standing.

I blushed lightly at the reminder of my earlier thoughts before nodding and trekking closely behind him. I was worried at first of the journey we had to make and how long it was, not to mention _dangerous_ or the fact that we were soaked to the bone, but before we left the grounds of Lake Hylia, Link picked up a straw of horseweed and blew into it musically. The sound was melodic and short, and I kinda wanted to question the point of it, but not even five minutes later a tall, brown horse came charging at us fiercely from the darkness of night then coming to an abrupt stop in front of me.

I flinched at the dust that settled after its rest then opened my eyes to Link petting the horse fondly, almost lovingly. "Her name is Epona." He introduced us. "This is the girl responsible for getting you to Kakariko village."

I brought my hand up slowly to pet Epona's side and then smiled smally. "The distance must have been far... I don't think I've ever thanked you for the trouble of saving me."

"No, you haven't." Link droned, shattering the gentleness of the moment. "You actually had the nerve to _blame_ me for saving you!"

I laughed genuinely at that; for, in a way, it was something I was still guilty of doing even now.

* * *

**A/N: **NEW BRETARDEDNESS101 RECORD. This chapter was typed up in less than two hours. Holy crap. Second place goes to freaking three _days_. Wow. I must really love y'all. I figured since I have a major essay to write for my college class, this was my last free day for awhile. Might as well put it to good use.

Even though I feel like this story isn't really exciting right now...

Review/Favorite/Follow, **it's totally your call.** I write for fun, not for fame.


End file.
